


Left In The World

by Sethrine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Light Angst, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated being in your presence for too long. It brought back memories of a time where things were better, not perfect, but better, less complicated. Being in your presence brought back the memories of a life being Gabriel Reyes, a love-struck fool with a bad case of denial and one hell of a temper encompassed with good intentions.</p><p>It didn’t help that he couldn’t take his eyes off your lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left In The World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you guys! I've been a busy bee, lately, hence my lack of constant updating. But! I figured I was super proud of this when I posted it up on my imagines blog, so I spruced it up a bit and decided to post it here! Gave the EdgeLord a try, and was infinitely pleased with the result.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> For updates on fics, follow me here: sethrine.tumblr.com
> 
> For my imagines/scenarios/whatever else I don't post here, check out: sethrine-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Anonymous asked: _Some thoughts on how Reaper would react upon finding out that [he's] their s/o's First Kiss Ever?_

_“It’s okay, Gabriel, I understand. I can wait.”_

He hated being in your presence for too long. It brought back memories of a time where things were better, not perfect, but better, less complicated. Being in your presence brought back the memories of a life being Gabriel Reyes, a love-struck fool with a bad case of denial and one hell of a temper encompassed with good intentions. 

Reaper was nothing like Gabriel Reyes. At least, it was what he always thought. 

Reaper never hesitated to finish a kill. He never questioned where his loyalties lied, because he had none. All that was left for him was revenge to bury the rest of what he had been, of what he could have been, to strengthen what he had now become. Past friends were now enemies on a long list of unfinished business he needed to take care of, just another target for him to finish off. There was nothing good left of him, for him, not in this world, not in this lifetime. 

Or so he thought. 

He had you pinned against the wall, hand pressing warningly against your neck to keep still, talons of his gloved fingers just barely grazing the sides of your throat. You refused to struggle against him, refused to show any fear of him, even if your body trembled with the implication of danger he brought. He could easily kill you now, and you would still not struggle. Yet he hesitated, just like the time before, and the time before that. 

He was…conflicted, once again. 

He hated being in your presence. 

“G-Gabriel,” you breathed out, the name alone enough to spike his anger, his conflicting thoughts. His hand tightened a fraction around your neck with a rough growl leaving him, the stark white mask covering his face inching closer to your own. Your hands came up to wrap around his arm, the touch more jarring to him than he would ever let on. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” you murmured, the words meant for him, as they always were. How strange it was that he come to you in your own home, where you were most vulnerable and prone to attack, and you comfort him as if he were the one in a compromising position. 

In a way, he supposed he was. 

He gave in momentarily to the feeling of familiarity, the warmth that both aggravated and pleased him anytime he was within your company. He leaned in even closer, free hand pressing his mask up just enough to reveal his scarred, frowning lips, now mere inches away from your own. His grip around your neck lessened, now just a gentle pressure to keep you in place. 

How badly he wanted to give in fully. How badly he wanted to end you, along with the memories of a past life that haunted him every time he saw you. How badly he wanted to bridge that gap, the one that separated Gabriel Reyes and Reaper, the one that kept him from making the mistake of _feeling_ once again. It was the same struggle each and every time. 

Your lips trembled at his close proximity, breath hitching as he moved even closer. Anticipation, fear, perhaps both. He was never sure. For him, it was the cloying need to take action, the need to rid himself of the deep yearning he had for you that only continued to grow. Even after all these years, it was still there, mocking him, leading him to these late night meetings where he could do nothing but intimidate and leave. 

It was foolish of him to continue like this, playing on his past life’s emotions as if doing so would benefit him in any way. He couldn’t kill you, he hadn’t scared you away. The conflicting want to get rid of you and pull you closer was only serving to madden him. 

It didn’t help that he couldn’t take his eyes off your lips. 

In his short year of knowing you as Gabriel Reyes, he had never kissed you. He wanted to, God, how he wanted to, yet even at your offer, a tempting, teasing notion that he could be your very first kiss, he had refused. It shouldn’t have been him to take that from you, even if it was something he yearned for almost desperately. Things weren’t right in Blackwatch, then, and he had too much on his plate, things that he didn’t want to drag you into. Because more than the offer of that first kiss, the possibility of a relationship with you enticed him to no end. But he _couldn’t_ …. 

_“It’s okay, Gabriel, I understand. I can wait.”_

“Gabriel,” you whispered once more, lips just brushing his with how close he had gotten, the smallest wisp of black nothingness escaping his parting lips at the call of his name, his _true_ name. He’d only ever gotten this close once before, always dissipating in frustration and leaving you to wonder for the umpteenth time what he wanted from you, what he was waiting for. 

“Gabriel, Reaper, please, it’s…it’s okay, please,” you said, _begged,_ hands now clutching at his arm as if you really wanted this, and what little control he had left was gone. 

His kiss was all-encompassing, his mouth crushing against yours with a hateful desperation, a longing held back since finding you alive and well and just as lovely as when you knew him as Gabriel. He hated that he had succumbed so readily this time. But your body felt divine against his as he pressed you fully into the wall. Your lips were soft and yielded to his every move so deliciously. The small whimper you let out as his tongue caressed yours was music to his ears, a melody he wanted to hear again and again, even louder. 

He hated that he enjoyed this so much. 

When he pulled away, it was with a near snarl, an attempt to gain back control of whatever had possessed him to crumble. At the sight of your panting mouth, the look of surprised bliss across your face, however, he realized that doing so was a lost cause. It was always meant to be a lost cause. He had fallen for you as Gabriel Reyes, and he could still feel that longing within him as Reaper, no matter how many times he had tried to tamper it down. 

“It was worth the wait, you know,” you said after a moment, a careful smile playing at your lips as you slowly, carefully, reached up to brush your fingers against his exposed jaw. He flinched at the contact, just barely, but let you touch him. The words lingered in the air for a long moment, the implication something his muddled thoughts couldn’t begin to register fully, but was pleased, all the same. 

“Shut up,” he growled out, pushing against you once more as he leaned in, all but devouring you in another kiss that left you breathless nearly from the start. This time, he allowed himself to give in to the need of your company, the need to quell the longing of having you near him, against him, of having you fully. 

Perhaps there was something good left for him, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I'd love to get your feedback, so don't be afraid to leave a comment, or hit that kudos button!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next fic!


End file.
